Generally, new blood vessels can be formed by two different mechanisms: vasculogenesis or angiogenesis. Angiogenesis is the formation of new blood vessels by branching from existing vessels. The primary stimulus for this process may be inadequate supply of nutrients and oxygen (hypoxia) to cells in a tissue. The cells may respond by secreting angiogenic factors, of which there are many; one example, which is frequently referred to, is vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF). These factors initiate the secretion of proteolytic enzymes that break down the proteins of the basement membrane, as well as inhibitors that limit the action of these potentially harmful enzymes. The other prominent effect of angiogenic factors is to cause endothelial cells to migrate and divide. Endothelial cells that are attached to the basement membrane, which forms a continuous sheet around blood vessels on the contralumenal side, do not undergo mitosis. The combined effect of loss of attachment and signals from the receptors for angiogenic factors is to cause the endothelial cells to move, multiply, and rearrange themselves, and finally to synthesise a basement membrane around the new vessels.
Angiogenesis is prominent in the growth and remodelling of tissues, including wound healing and inflammatory processes. Inhibition of angiogenesis is also considered to be a promising strategy for antitumour therapy. The transformations accompanying angiogenesis are also very promising for diagnosis, an obvious example being malignant disease, but the concept also shows great promise in inflammation and a variety of inflammation-related diseases, including atherosclerosis, the macrophages of early atherosclerotic lesions being potential sources of angiogenic factors. These factors are also involved in re-vascularisation of infarcted parts of the myocardium, which occurs if a stenosis is released within a short time.
Further examples of undesired conditions that are associated with neovascularization or angiogenesis, the development or proliferation of new blood vessels are shown below. Reference is also made in this regard to WO 98/47541.
Diseases and indications associated with angiogenesis are e.g. different forms of cancer and metastasis, e.g. breast, skin, colorectal, pancreatic, prostate, lung or ovarian cancer.
Other diseases and indications are inflammation (e.g. chronic), atherosclerosis, rheumatoid arthritis and gingivitis.
Further diseases and indications associated with angiogenesis are arteriovenous malformations, astrocytomas, choriocarcinomas, glioblastomas, gliomas, hemangiomas (childhood, capillary), hepatomas, hyperplastic endometrium, ischemic myocardium, endometriosis, Kaposi sarcoma, melanoma, neuroblastomas, occluding peripheral artery disease, osteoarthritis, psoriasis, retinopathy (diabetic, proliferative), scleroderma, seminomas and ulcerative colitis.
Angiogenesis involves receptors that are unique to endothelial cells and surrounding tissues. These markers include growth factor receptors such as VEGF and the Integrin family of receptors. Immunohistochemical studies have demonstrated that a variety of integrins, perhaps most importantly the αv class, are expressed on the apical surface of blood vessels [Conforti, G., et al. (1992) Blood 80: 37-446] and are available for targeting by circulating ligands [Pasqualini, R., et al. (1997) Nature Biotechnology 15: 542-546]. The α5β1 is also an important integrin in promoting the assembly of fibronectin matrix and initiating cell attachment to fibronectin. It also plays a crucial role in cell migration.
The integrin αvβ3 is one of the receptors that is known to be associated with angiogenesis. Stimulated endothelial cells appear to rely on this receptor for survival during a critical period of the angiogeneic process, as antagonists of the αvβ3 integrin receptor/ligand interaction induce apoptosis and inhibit blood vessel growth.
Integrins are heterodimeric molecules in which the α- and β-subunits penetrate the cell-membrane lipid bilayer. The α-subunit has four Ca2+ binding domains on its extracellular chain, and the β-subunit has a number of extracellular cysteine-rich domains.
Many ligands (eg. fibronectin) involved in cell adhesion contain the tripeptide sequence arginine-glycine-aspartic acid (RGD). The RGD sequence appears to act as a primary recognition site between the ligands presenting this sequence and receptors on the surface of cells. It is generally believed that secondary interactions between the ligand and receptor enhance the specificity of the interaction. These secondary interactions might take place between moieties of the ligand and receptor that are immediately adjacent to the RGD sequence or at sites that are distant from the RGD sequence.
RGD peptides are known to bind to a range of integrin receptors and have the potential to regulate a number of cellular events of significant application in the clinical setting. Perhaps the most widely studied effect of RGD peptides and mimetics thereof relate to their use as anti-thrombotic agents where they target the platelet integrin GpIIbIIIa.
Inhibition of angiogenesis in tissues by administration of either an αvβ3 or αvβ5 antagonist has been described in for example WO 97/06791 and WO 95/25543 using either antibodies or RGD containing peptides. EP 578083 describes a series of mono-cyclic RGD containing peptides.
Cyclic RGD peptides containing multiple bridges have also been described in WO 98/54347 and WO 95/14714.
Further examples of RGD comprising peptide-based compounds are found in WO01/77145, WO02/26776 and WO03/006491.
There is a clinical need to develop more specific non-invasive imaging techniques for angiogenesis-related diseases. Such imaging techniques will have a central role in the evaluation of novel anti-angiogenic therapies. Being able to assess the actual level of angiogenesis will be of clinical benefit in diagnosing angiogenesis-related diseases at an early stage. It has now surprisingly been found that optical imaging may be used to assess the level of angiogenesis, and the invention provides new optical imaging contrast agents for this purpose.